


Wet Kiss

by hidekins



Series: NicoMakisses [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Maki spend some quality time at the pool. NicoMaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk last night and my friend told me to write gay love live and here's the gayest thing I've ever written. Prompts were chosen by other drunk friends (ship and setting) and it was finished at 5am. First time I've ever written Love Live shipping, actually.

“Holy _shit_ ”

What Nico had seen coming one of these days after she started dating Maki was a trip to one of Maki’s summer houses with just the two of them. She had been mentally preparing herself to spend a weekend alone with her girlfriend.

What Nico hadn’t been prepared for was to see Maki wearing a red swimsuit with plum straps and outline. Yeah sure, she had seen Maki in a swimsuit before, one time when they had come to the beach summer house for the first time and the second time when they did the shoot of the PV where Nico had been the center. But this time it was different; the swimsuit looked as if was hugging Maki’s chest and hips tighter than before, showing off her curvy figure, no pants or vest were blocking any of her body. It felt more daring, more attractive, and Maki looked like an adult rather than a first year student in high school. Was Nico now seeing her different now that they were dating? Or did Maki make sure to look even better with this swimsuit for her _girlfriend_? Was it both? Or was Nico just over thinking everything?

Well, whatever it was, Nico couldn’t hide the fact that Maki had just caught her staring at her with a mouth open. The third year felt her cheeks feel hotter by the millisecond and she quickly pretended to be sunbathing and looked up at the sky. Present Nico blessed past Nico Nii for deciding to wear sunglasses, maybe, just maybe, Maki didn’t really notice her checking her out, right? The shorter girl sighed in relief as she heard the taller one walk past her chair and then go into the water. It was still kind of hard to believe that this beach house also had a pool.

“Nico-chan, aren’t you coming in?” she heard Maki ask

“I-I just put on sun oil, so it’s have to stay put for a bit before going into the water. Can’t let my perfect skin get ruined by a bad tan you know!” Nico quickly put together a lie. She had put on her sunscreen quite a while ago but she still had to get the image of Maki in her swimsuit off of her mind.

“Hmm, is that so? Well, don’t take too long then” Maki didn’t sound too convinced but the sound of swimming getting farther away meant that Nico could relax for now. She let out a long sigh and smiled. She got a whole weekend for herself and her Maki. No µ's, no practices nor little siblings that’d interrupt them. Everyone had agreed that after the shooting of the PV at the airport they all deserved a well earned rest and Nico’s mother had coincidentally won a trip to Kyoto with three others and being the great older sister she was she let her mother know that she should take Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro and enjoy the trip and then promptly tell Maki she was completely free for the weekend.

Nico giggled, it was almost too perfect. Once night struck, she could make hot chocolate and they could cuddle while watching some movies; or they could step outside to watch the stars, something Nico had learned that Maki loved to do. She could already picture the whole thing: they’d go outside, look at the starry night sky and maybe Nico could say something like “The stars up there are pretty but the only star that was needed down was the great Nico Nii!” Nico couldn’t help but to smile but Maki’s reaction probably wouldn’t be as pretty. Maybe she should replace the “great Nico Nii” part with Maki’s name.

Being so immersed in her thoughts however dulled out Nico’s sense as she didn’t notice that the redhead she was thinking about had stepped out of the pool and had been standing next to her pool chair. Maki frowned as she looked down at her clueless girlfriend. How could she not have noticed her yet? She had been next to her for about half a minute now. Well, Maki wasn’t going to let herself go unnoticed anymore and Nico was going to pay for it.

Nico was snapped out of her imagination by a sudden shift of weight on her chair. _W-was that a wet leg touching hers?_ Then she almost jumped when she felt Maki’s wet legs _straddling_ on her own. Opening her eyes, she saw Maki sitting on her and looking down at her. _Holy shit_ was the only thing that came to Nico’s head as she took in the details: Maki being soaked in water made their body contact much more obvious, her wet hair looked gorgeous and… there was water dripping off of her body everywhere, which just gave off a really seductive vibe. Nico felt her cheeks getting warmer again, she had never felt like this in her life. Then again she had never had a hot and soaked redheaded beauty straddled on her before.

“Hey…” Maki’s voice had never sounded so good before “You said you wanted to come here to the pool because in the beach any passersby could look at us together. Se we came here to be alone, just the two of us…” she had reached out and took off Nico’s sunglasses and tossed them carelessly to the side “And yet you’ve not even looked at me or said a thing” she said with a hint of annoyance and a pout that could only be described “kinda like Nico”: small and cute.

Nico’s brain was on full capacity, trying to process everything and not explode at the same time. It began to let off steam from overheating through her face as it got hotter and redder “W-well, I uh, y-you see. I-i… w-well…” Nico couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence as she saw Maki slowly leaning down, her face getting closer to her own with no signs of stopping.

But it did stop. Once Maki’s lips were on Nico’s. The older girl’s brain completely stopped for a few seconds before it booted up again and took action, finally putting her own part and kissing back. They had kisses before but never like this: none of their kisses had lasted more than a few seconds. All of their kisses had been innocent, even clumsy; none of them had said “I love you” with as much flirt and passion as the one they were sharing right now. Nico wanted to hold on to Maki and never let go, never let the kiss end.

But before she could wrap her arms around her darling, Maki had leaned back up and separated their lips. Nico’s eyes were hazy but she could make out that her girlfriend’s cheeks were red with a blush and she could feel her breathing deeply. She could also kind of see that Maki had leaned to one side and picked up something green and orange from the ground, large enough to have to be held with two hands, and it was being pointed at-

A stream of pressurized water hit Nico in the face, not only waking up her daze but also almost making her choke.

“What. The. _Fuck_ , Maki” Nico said between coughs as she tried to catch her breath.

Maki simply smugly smiled and pointed down her water gun “That was for making me make the first move. And besides, it was unfair for me to be the only one who’s wet after that kiss”

**Author's Note:**

> I̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶k̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶k̶e̶p̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶M̶a̶k̶i̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶g̶u̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶N̶i̶c̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶t̶


End file.
